The Bliss of Paradise
by GiantPygmyGirl
Summary: CHAPTER 7 NOW UP! “Ahhh!” The scream pierced the thick air. Evelyn’s hair was plastered against her red face as her eyes squeezed out tears. Her husband’s hand could be seen with a yellow washcloth gently dabbing at her brow.
1. Paradise

April 3, 2002

Marion Chamberlin

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the...well, if I told you it would spoil the story....so, you will just have to find out when you get there, which actually you can't do right now because that chapter's not up at the moment, but yeah, I don't own anything that Stephen (sp?) Sommers does...yes, sad but VEEEEEERRRRRY TRUE.

****

The Bliss of Paradise

Chapter 1: Paradise

__

Southwestern Coast of Portugal,

July 29, 1939 

The hot relentless sun beat down on two forms lying placidly on the bronze beach. The golden rays pierced through the turquoise water, casting glittering shadows on the submerged sand below; the rolling of the waves was soothing. Palm trees swayed gently in the breeze, their leaves rustling slightly. The sound of cicadas was almost overwhelming as they buzzed away, trying to attract mates from afar.

Evelyn, lying sweating on a beach towel, turned her head slightly to look at her husband. "Rick, it's almost hotter than the Tunisian desert!" she stated.

Rick O'Connell glanced over at his wife, easily finding the beads of perspiration that littered her forehead, shoulders and back. He grinned, "Well, that much is apparent to me." He got up, laying the book he'd been reading down on his towel, spread-eagled saving his place so that he could come back later. "Come on, up we go, up and into the water!" Rick managed to coax his wife into a standing position. Her feet were very swollen and her protruding belly was doing nothing to combat the heat. With one arm placed lovingly around her, the couple walked the twenty or so meters to the waters' edge and stood there for a few minutes, admiring the serene beauty around them. 

"Oh Rick, it's so beautiful here..." Evelyn marveled, her voice trailing off as tears welled in her eyes.

One thing that Rick had noticed about his wife with this pregnancy that differed from Alex's was her tendency to get emotional at the slightest little thing. All he would have to say would be that she looked beautiful and her eyes would glaze over. He really quite enjoyed it, because then he would hold her while she cried. She never cried when she was upset, just when she was spiritually moved, and now she was. He squeezed her around the waist and nudged her further into the water listening to her contented sigh as the waves splashed against her ankles.

Finally, when they had gotten beyond the breakers they both relaxed into the gentle swells, letting the cool water lull their hot bodies into a calming rhythm. 

"Rick, how did we get so lucky? We have a beautiful fourteen-year old son, who is a wonderful person and we are about to have another child. I have you and Alex, and we all have each other; and after all we have been through we still find the time to be a family, to get along, and to cherish one another."

To this, Rick had no answer. All he knew was what was in his heart. He simply looked at her, into her warm hazel eyes and then kissed her, whimpering as his lips met hers, sealing their love. No sooner had they made contact than a wave crashed into them, throwing the two childish adults laughing and thrashing into the salty water.

~*~

__

A tiny life form floats and thrives.

It knows nothing of evil.

All is quiet in its realm of serenity.

It knows nothing but peace.

Everything is dreamlike, blurry.

It knows not of life.

What is this we call eternity?

It knows nothing of forever.

Who are we to control this infant?

It knows not of power.

It knows of only itself.

~*~

Later on that evening Evelyn and Rick surrendered to the coolness of their hotel room to read and relax after a tiring day in the sun.

Currently, Evelyn was in the shower washing the sand and salt out of her hair and Rick was lying sprawled upon the bed that they were sharing, hastily trying to wrap a present as quickly and neatly as he could. He was not having much success for the ribbon was loosening each time he tried to pull it more tightly. Finally he gave up on the ribbon throwing it angrily down onto the floor deciding that Evie would still love him without the ribbon. He finally relaxed onto the bed, sinking into the semi-firm mattress. But, no sooner had he let out a great sigh than he remembered the ribbon on the floor, noting in his mind that Evelyn did not like clutter. _Right she doesn't_. He thought recalling her 'accident' in the library in Cairo. He smiled, chuckling to himself on his way to the trashcan. Then, he walked back to the bed, collapsing onto it while he waited for his shower.

He must have fallen asleep because a loud thud startled him out of his wits. 

"Riiiiick!" a voice shrieked from the interior of the bathroom.

Rick was up in a split second, fearing the worst. Evelyn had already had three miscarriages, and he knew how hard those had been for her, if something were to have happened he didn't know what he would do. He ran into the steamy bathroom to find Evelyn standing with the large bottle of shampoo on the floor next to her. She was crying, the tears mixing with the water that was still streaming down her face.

"Rick, I got soap in my eyes..." He was beside himself as he began to laugh. "What are you laughing about? It hurts!" She whined.

"I am so sorry honey, here, take my hand." He slowly placed his hand, palm down into her awaiting one moving her close to the showerhead. "Now I want you to open your eyes and let the water flush them out, ok?" She nodded her understanding as she blinked forcefully into the onslaught of water. When it was apparent that all the soap had gotten out of her eyes Rick turned her around so that he could finish getting the soap out of her long hair. When she was comfortably rinsed he helped her out of the shower, handing her a towel, before he stole a kiss from her as he gently smacked her bottom, urging her to go into their bedroom as he stepped into the shower, shedding his clothing as he did so.

****

Evelyn padded into the room, liking the feel of the carpet under her feet and sat herself down at the small vanity in front of the bed, picking up her silver hairbrush. She began to brush her wet hair, bringing out some of the curl but not much as most of them sprung back up as the hairbrush left the strands. As she continued to brush she became aware of the small wrapped oblong shape on her side of the bed. She let out a little gasp, moving quickly to sit on the comforter. She picked up the package, turning it over, admiring the wrapping. The paper was lightly colored with burgundy flowers dotting the entire sheet. She flipped it back over and read the note on the front aloud. "To Evelyn, For the many more children I wish to have with you. I hope this serves us well. Love, Rick." Without further adieux Evelyn tore the wrapping paper off, much like an eager child would. What remained in her hand after she had disposed of the paper was a small book titled... Dr. Avery's Complete Book of Baby Names: Names To Take You Beyond The Stars. The cover was a deep blue, almost sued-like in texture while all around the outside was a faint dusting of silver and gold embroidered stars. She opened it up cautiously, almost as if she were afraid something was going to jump out at her. Flipping the cover back she found it inscribed to her-- To Evelyn, May this Baby bring us unending happiness the way that Alex has and still is-- Love, Rick.

"Oh, it's so beautiful..." she breathed, fingering the soft embroidered cover. She decided to wait for Rick to get out of the shower before she would read any of the names. 

For the time that Rick remained in the bathroom Evelyn lay on her back looking at the cover of the beautiful book and reading what her husband had written to her while her fingers traced lazily over the soft cover.

When Rick came out of the shower and into the bedroom, he found his wife asleep with her towel still on, but with the book he had given her clutched against her chest. He unwrapped the towel from her body without waking her and moved her under the covers taking the book and placing it on the nightstand. She was a very heavy sleeper, which made it easy for him. Before he climbed into bed himself he planted a kiss on her nose and then settled in beside her for a good night's sleep.

~*~

__

A tiny life form bobs and croons,

It knows not of love.

All is warm in its coveted home,

It knows not of hate.

Surrounded by bliss, the ultimate paradise,

It knows not of war.

Anger is but a whisper on the dying wind,

It knows not of pain.

Why must life be unconditionally hard?

It knows nothing of tumult.

Who are we to change its existence?

It knows nothing of pleasure,

It knows of only itself.


	2. Remembrance

****

Chapter 2: Remembrance

__

London, O'Connell Manor

July 29, 1939

The sun lit up the London sky like a match lighting a darkened room. The clouds absorbed most of the remaining light, leaving a dreary landscape of skyscrapers not yet awakened by the dawning of a new day. The brightness sluggishly crept over the land, barely illuminating the insides of sleeping houses. Alex was still sound asleep when his alarm clock rang, signaling time for a shower and breakfast before Rugby. He slammed his fist down onto the metal buttons of the clock, shutting off the horrid noise. Then, he rolled over onto his back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Getting up slowly, Alex held his hands over his eyes waiting for the blackness and dizzy feeling that always occurred when he got out of bed in the morning to pass. When he finally regained his balance and sight he hobbled groggily into the bathroom, turning on the faucet while he moved over to the toilet, relieving himself. Then he stripped, waiting for the water to get warm enough to be comfortable. When it was ready he flipped the little switch beside the faucet and water poured out of the shower nozzle and into the tub. The sight was very appetizing and Alex wasted no time in getting in.

After his shower he rushed downstairs to get his breakfast ready as well as his uncle's. He was excited because the first Rugby practice of the year was today. At fourteen Alex had become one of the prized stars of the team. His effortless speed and great reflexes allowed him to contribute immensely. Not only did the team honor him but they loved him and cherished him as one of their own. The school season hadn't started yet and Alex was very happy with that. Recently there had been a lot of talk drifting around about a man by the name of Adolf Hitler, and about how Germany was rising to power again. Alex wasn't the least bit frightened by this because they lived in London, far away from Germany, separated by the English Channel.

Jonathan stumbled down the stairs, observing Alex's face twisted in thought, "Whatcha thinking about partner?"

"Oh, g' morning Uncle John!" The five foot three inch blonde child engulfed his uncle in an enormous hug comparative to his size. Jonathan, realizing he wasn't getting an answer, paid his dues to his nephew and walked over to the breakfast table, taking his muffin and spreading it with butter. As he popped it into his mouth he sighed, glancing at Alex who had also seated himself at the table.

"So, what are we going to do today Alex?" Alex tossed his uncle a quizzical look, the kind that said silently 'Where have _you_ been?'

"Uncle Jon..." Alex's voice whined, "we are going to play Rugby, did you forget already?"

"Oh..." Jonathan's voice dropped a notch in disappointment.

"Oh, come on Uncle Jon, it's not _that _bad, really it's not!"

"A bunch of children running around slamming into each other, breaking bones and the like. But of course! It's not at all bad! If I have to call up my sister because you have killed yourself in the sport I will be very displeased." He reached out his hand and ruffled his nephew's hair. Alex was all smiles. He was rather short for his age, but he knew he would be growing a lot soon because his dad was about 6' 4". He couldn't wait for his body to fill out so that he could be as strong as his father was. It was something he had looked forward to for awhile.

After breakfast they retreated to the living room for some cartoons before heading out to the Rugby field. Seeing Alex on the field made Jonathan remember his own childhood. 

__

"Hey Jonathan...why don't you come over here and play with us?"

"No thankyou. Really, I don't like the game." He had always been able to weasel out of it before, but this time it looked as though his luck would change.

"Oh, come on Johnny! You can't be scared of the ball." The teasing look on his schoolmate's face hinted at more antagonizing to come.

Then, suddenly Jonathan didn't know what had hit him, for one minute he had been standing, firmly rooted to the ground refusing to budge and the next he was knocked down, a sharp pain emanating from his skull. He moved his hand shakily up towards his brow, brushing the stray hair out of his eyes not noticing the trickle of blood, which had begun to roll down his hand.

Jonathan never cried. He may have been hurt a couple of times, badly even, but he never cried. This time was one exception. He was so embarrassed, shocked, and hurt that the tears just came flooding out of his eyes on their own free will... He had absolutely no control over it whatsoever. He became very disoriented after feeling the blood and the next thing he knew he had woken up in the London Hospital diagnosed with a severe concussion. That was the last time he had ever taken place in a contact sport.

No, Jonathan decided. Alex did truly enjoy the game, and he knew that he could not prevent him from following his heart's desires, he was so much like his mother in that way. Once he made up his mind he could not be persuaded otherwise.

****

Jonathan took his normal place in the stadium at the field. Halfway up, in the very middle of the row was where he always sat. It gave him the best vantage point, and gave him enough leeway so that if he needed to cover his eyes from the carnage below he could do so without being seen and humiliated.

The game really was quite exhilarating today, Alex scored a number of goals including one where he literally jumped out of a tackle and proceeded to launch the ball into the goal, successfully evading the goalie. Jonathan only had to close his eyes twice that he could count, and neither time was for Alex, which Jonathan was extremely thankful for. After they had played the game they took a water break and then went back into instruction on defensive movements and how to properly tackle someone. Then they proceeded to do more instruction on evasive maneuvers, plays, and the different kinds of throws, kicks, and passes. By the end Jonathan felt like he could go up onto the field and play right along side them because of the accuracy of the coach. 

As Jonathan walked down onto the field to collect Alex so that they could go get ice cream before going home, he heard the coach talking to Alex and one of his friends and could not help but stop and listen.

"Alex, I just know that this will be our best season yet, with you as our head offensive player and Dean as the goalie it can't go wrong. I am putting all my faith in you two boys, you carry the team, don't let us down."

"Don't worry coach, we won't, I promise. Dean and I are good friends we will hold this team together like super glue. You'll see, it will be grand!" Alex said exuberantly patting his coach on the back while he gripped Dean around the neck with his arm taking the other hand and giving him a noogie. Both of them laughed. Then Alex who had just noticed his Uncle asked, "Hey, do you think Dean could come with us for ice cream? We could drop him off on the way home."

"I don't have a problem with that Alex, Dean is that ok with you? Will your parents mind?"

"Oh, naw, Mr. Carnahan... they don't care where I go, just as long as I don't get into a bloody gang..." he punched Jonathan gently in the shoulder having heard many stories about Jonathan's days with gangs. For some reason Jonathan never seemed to have too much luck with gangs. They always beat him up. Dean chuckled at the thought of Alex's uncle being beat up by a gang.

The three of them loaded into Jonathan's yellow convertible and headed over to 'Eddies' for ice cream. After sharing the delectable treats they left, took Dean home and Alex and Jonathan headed home themselves. 

While Jonathan made dinner Alex sat upstairs in his bedroom staring at his comics but not reading them. He was thinking about his parents and about how they loved each other and about the baby. When he was little he remembered wanting to have a little sister so he could be just like his mum and his Uncle Jon. But now he was really not sure what to expect. He knew that life would be changing for all of them when the baby arrived, and he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. A little brother would be nice because then he would have someone to come home to after college and roughhouse with but a little sister would do just fine. He was actually quite happy about the whole thing and would openly accept whatever gender it was when it came. He was beginning to get excited for the baby was due in just a couple of months. The due date was September 1st, but he knew that babies usually never arrived on time. They had a tendency of being late or early. _Naughty little buggers._ He thought smiling. Just then Uncle Jon called him for dinner and his thoughts were disrupted for the time being.

As they sat down to the table Alex asked his Uncle for probably the twentieth time about how his parents met. Jonathan rolled his eyes remembering exactly the sequence of events. "Well Alex, it went like this..." Alex knew exactly how it went but he loved hearing it. "I was a very naughty man and stole the Key from your father while he was drunk as a lout in a bar in downtown Cairo. Then, upon showing it to your mother we learned it's real value because we found a map to Hamunaptra in it! Can you even imagine that? A map to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. Our excitement could not be contained, because we had found proof that the city actually existed. Then, Evie begged me to take her to this man whom I had stolen the Key from because she wanted to ask him about it. I really did not want to go all that much. It was horrible, almost like turning myself in for the crime I had committed. He was in Cairo Prison, not a place for a lady such as your mother to be traipsing around. He surprisingly enough remembered me in enough time to sock me in the jaw before proceeding to kiss your mother." Alex loved the story. It was so romantic in a way. He was only like this at home. If any of his friends knew that he was hopelessly romantic they would never let him live it down. 

"Go on Uncle Jon. What happened next?"

"Well then she saved him from being hanged at the prison and proceeded to tell me, in these exact words: 'He's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, I don't like him one bit!' The irony being how they fell in love. They were quite disgusting to tell you the truth. Always kissing! I remember when you were little, you and I used to comment on them and say 'Oh, go get a room!' But we can't do that anymore can we...? Alex you have changed, you don't think it's gross anymore. My days of playing that little game with you are over." 

"Awww, Uncle Jon, don't say that! You are great, and I love you dearly, but I am changing, you must understand." As he said the last his voice cracked causing both of them to laugh.

"Of course I understand Alex, if you weren't changing I think I would be a bit frightened. Soon your voice is going to be as deep as your fathers. Then I won't know who to be scared of more." They both laughed.

****

Getting up from the table that night seemed to take forever as Alex and Jonathan just continued to talk, and when they finally did neither of them had the heart to wash the dishes. They just left them in the sink to soak and figured they would get to them in the morning. Then off they went to bed, exhausted from their fun day. The night was relaxing and both of them slept well.


	3. Tender Destroyer of Evil

****

Chapter 3: Tender Destroyer of Evil 

__

Southwestern Coast of Portugal,

July 1939

The day dawned bright and fresh. Rick practically leapt out of bed pulled up the sash and flung open the window allowing the cool salty air to come billowing into the room. He nudged Evelyn awake and immediately ordered her to put on her bathing suit so that they could rush out to the beach before it got too hot. Today they would be choosing names for the baby, he was sure of it. The way she had been holding the book last night meant that she would not forget about it.

Evelyn stood up groggily then ran into the bathroom and threw up. The morning sickness still hadn't quite left her. It had gotten less violent though, which was good. Usually if she had a bit of cracker before she got out of bed she was fine, but she forgot this morning. After she had finished and was feeling better she flushed the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she braided her hair and slipped into her bathing suit. After she had done this Rick came in to wash his face only to find Evelyn taking up all the space in front of the mirror looking at herself sideways. "Honey, I think I am bigger than I was with Alex at this point. Boy I really hope that this baby isn't going to be large. Because if it is they are going to have to give me some serious pain medication." 

"I'll say... With your screaming the last time it's a wonder the whole hospital didn't awake!" Rick said. 

"Hey! I don't see you giving birth!" She replied poking him lovingly in the ribs. 

"Eh! Eh! Don't mess with the six pack!" 

"What six pack? I don't see any muscle at all!" Evelyn said beginning to laugh.

"You just have to search for it...It's under all the fat, see?" He explained pushing her fingers into his very firm stomach.

"Oh Rick, I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart." He declared as they shared a kiss. "Now, what do you say we go down and grab some fruit and then go out to the beach and think of names for the baby with your new book?"

"Oh I would love that! Oh Rick thank you so much for the book, it's absolutely wonderful, and it's so beautiful as well!" Her eyes welled up again.

"Oh Evie, darling, don't cry... Shhh, shhh, it's ok." He reassured her as he drew her close patting her back and smoothing her hair.

"Rick I want this baby out. I am so fat and ugly, and my feet are all swollen and I feel like a blimp!" The last came out as a sob.

"Evelyn, I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you are my wife, and I love you dearly. When the baby is born you will go back to your normal size again, you'll see. And you will be more radiant than ever. But my love for you will never alter, it will just continue to grow. And, you are not a blimp." She nodded, sniffling, and snuggling into his shoulder. She then dried her eyes and they walked hand in hand down to the veranda with the baby book and lotion and towels accompanying them. 

After a quick breakfast of fresh pineapple, mango, papaya and toast the couple retreated to the beach, spreading their towels, and putting lotion on each other before they settled down to decide on names.

The cool moist air blew the wisps of hair against Evelyn's face as she leaned back into her husband's lap, reveling in the moment. She placed her hand on her belly, rubbing soothingly as she felt the baby kick. "Rick the baby's kicking again, and it won't stop." She pouted, knowing that only Rick's soothing words could lull the baby back to sleep.

"Ok, ok, ok, fine..." Rick mumbled as he came around to her side and reluctantly put his cheek and ear to her tummy. "Hey baby, today we are going to give you a name. Isn't that exciting? Your own name. But, since we don't know whether or not you are a boy or a girl we are just going to have to pick two names and use them each equally that way when you come out and make your mommy 'un-ugly--'" Evelyn heard that and punched Rick in the shoulder. "Hey, that hurt! Now your mum's abusing me, maybe you should kick some more..." Just then Rick let out a yelp and removed his head from his wife's stomach as fast as he could.

"What is it honey?" Evelyn asked trying to suppress a smile.

"The baby got me right in the jaw!" He replied, rubbing his slightly red cheek.

"Oh Rick, you will have to forgive it, it's just a little thing! Now, what do you say we go about finding you a name." With that Evelyn opened the book and turned to the first page. Which was full of A's. The first thing Evelyn noticed about the book was that a lot of the names were in Arabic. "Oh Rick, where did you find this book? The names are incredible! Like Adara, and Akilah, and Ashia. They are beautiful."

"Yes, I thought so too. When I told the manager in the store that you would really appreciate a book comprised mostly of Arabic names, he said he had just the book for us. When he came out of storage with this one, I knew if was perfect." He bent down and kissed her before they again continued their search for names.

"Hey, Evie, what about Bertha?" Rick asked smirking. "It's kind of interesting!"

"Rick how could you even suggest such a name? It reminds me of a cow, and I would not have our child walking around being called 'Bertha'. It reminds of this poor girl in London when I was little. She was on the large side and people always used to call her 'Big Bertha'. I felt so sorry for her. Hey... how about the name Aslan, that's a really pretty name!"

"Yes, it is, but, I don't know, it makes me think of a Lion's mane. Don't ask why, it just does." He said beginning to laugh.

"A...what? A lion's mane? I think that's the funniest thing I have heard all day. Ok, I guess 'Aslan' is out of the picture. What about Naida? That's a pretty name."

"What does it mean?" Rick asked, his nose buried in her hair.

"Well, the meaning kind of makes the name not so nice. It means 'water nymph'."

"'Water Nymph'? Ha! That's all I have to say."

"Hmn. Well, the name Christina is kind of nice, but the meaning is not what we would like at all. It means 'follower of Christ'. That might not go over too well with Alex or Jonathan."

"Yeah, I agree, I don't think one of our children would appreciate that too much either." There was a pause as Evie flipped through several pages and then stopped.

"Oh my goodness Rick! I found it! The perfect name!" If she could have gotten up quickly she would have done so and jumped up and down.

"Well, would you prefer to just have me wait in angst, or would you mind telling me?" He asked patiently.

"Mahalia- tender. Isn't it beautiful Rick? It's perfect."

"Yes it is. I like that name a lot, if we have a girl it will suit her well. Ok, so on to the boy names."

They lay there for awhile while Evelyn looked through the book and picked out names she liked. "Ok, so we are down to the following: Akil, Hashim, Devlin, Faruq, Fakhir, Harun, and Jakeem. You pick one and then I will pick one and we will see if they are the same and then go from there."

"Wait a second, you have to tell me what they all mean first!"

"Ok, Akil- intelligent, Hashim- destroyer of evil, Devlin doesn't have a meaning I just thought of it, Faruq means wise, Fakhir-proud, Harun-superior, and Jakeem means raised up."

"Alrighty. I have my favorite...are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so." Evelyn replied. "OK. On the count of three we will say the names that we have picked and then we will go from there I guess. Ready, alright...one...two...three-"

On three they said in perfect unity "Hashim".

"Oh, that's just wonderful, we agreed on the same name!" Evelyn marveled.

"Well, the name is rather fitting for our family, don't you think? Destroyer of evil...Maybe if it's a boy Hashim will put Imhotep back in his grave forever, assuming I haven't done that already."

Evelyn's face changed from a large grin into a fading smile as she recounted those horrible events with a great sense of foreboding. The thought of the high priest returning once again to claim more of their lives than he had already sent chills up and down her spine, and she shook visibly.

Feeling her shudder Rick asked, "Hey Evie, are you alright?" his voice showing his concern.

"Yes, I am fine." She lied, not wanting to worry him. The day had been going too well for it to be ruined by some self-doubt. "The wind just hit me from a certain angle and I got the shivers for a second." She wrapped her arms around her even though she wasn't cold. "Let's go into the water Rick." She presented, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure." He took her hand, helping her up and then wrapped his arms around her. "Evie, you don't have to lie to me, tell me what's wrong."

There was no further use in hiding something she had been concerned about for so long so she forced it out of herself. "Rick, what if Imhotep isn't truly dead? What if he finds some way of returning to this world- what would we do? We have outfought ourselves in every way."

"Well. I will tell you what we'd do. We would fight to preserve everything we have created. Our house, our lives, and our children. But, Evelyn, there's nothing to worry about. We got him, he's gone, forever, I promise." Rick wrapped his arms around her and there they stayed for a minute or two, basking in the ethereal glow of each other.

~*~

__

A tiny life form gurgles and spins,

It knows not of anguish.

Its existence is hazy with glowing warmth,

It knows nothing of darkness.

All is peaceful in its untouched environment,

It knows not of destruction.

Everything is unfazed, unfractured.

But what is this we call peace?

It knows nothing of slavery,

What kind of newfound wisdom does it embody?

It knows nothing of knowledge,

It knows of only itself.


	4. Birth Rites

****

Chapter 4: Birth Rites

__

London England, O'Connell Manor

September 1, 1939

The curtains were open as light filtered gently into the warm room. The shade created was a soft pinkish orange that complimented the carpet and furnishings. On the washstand were two basins. One of steaming hot water, a cloth placed half heartedly over the edge, and the other must have been cold because no steam was visible at all. The cold water did not have a cloth in it though. Gazing around the room, one's first impression would be of a nice cool London morning, (judging by the angle of the light coming in through the window) that is until one would take notice of the sound permeating the air. Screaming, grunting, soft words of encouragement, crying, sheets being torn. The noise would be the turnoff for the entire scene.

"Ahhh!" The scream pierced the thick air. Evelyn's hair was plastered against her red face as her eyes squeezed out tears. Her husband's hand could be seen with a yellow washcloth gently dabbing at her brow. Her legs were spread apart and a sheet draped carelessly over her thighs. The midwife was standing below her staring earnestly into Evelyn's eyes. 

"Come on Evie, be strong honey…" Rick took a deep breath, partially for her and partially for himself. He found childbirth extremely scary. He remembered quite vividly the day Alex had been born. He had never seen Evelyn in as much pain in their entire existence together. But all that pain he supposed, was warranted because the look of happiness that consumed her face when Alex had been placed in her outstretched arms for the first time had been enough to make the lowliest person be filled with joy. 

Currently Rick had Evelyn's hand clasped tightly in his own. Her fingernails were digging into the slightly callused flesh of his palm and he was trying not to wince, but he was afraid that it wasn't working too well. Then the midwife spoke—

"Evelyn you are almost there sweetie, come on I can see the head already!"

Evie gave on last great push, which left her whole body shaking and then there was silence. Well, sort of. Her labored breathing slowed down as the midwife held up a wriggling wet baby. "It's a girl Evelyn!" Rick then stood up to do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord and afterwards took the new infant named Mahalia to the basin of warm water to clean her off.

Evie hardly had time to slow her heart down before another contraction hit her. "What the hell?" she screamed. "What's happening?" She looked around confused before her eyes locked on Rick's.

"Hey, don't look at me Evie, I know as little about this as Jonathan!" He turned towards the midwife. "Laura, I thought we were only having one baby…"

"Well apparently, Mr. O'Connell, you're having two, and your wife needs your help right now." Laura placed her hands gently on Evie's knees and repeated over and over again—"Push Evie, push!" About ten minutes later a little boy followed and the couple could finally relax.

~*~

__

A tiny being screams and cries,

It knows now of pain.

All is disrupted in its realm of serenity,

It knows now of what order was.

Everything is chaos, mayhem.

It knows now of evil.

A caring caress is brought on swift wings,

It knows now of love.

Whom did we create?

A being of immortality.

What will this creature do?

Change the world,

For it knows now of hate.

It no longer knows of only itself.

~*~

"I can't believe it Evie…It just doesn't make any sense at all. Two babies? It's crazy!" Rick said looking down at his twins, having repeated the same phrase several times in the last ten minutes. The feeling that he embodied filled his soul as he watched Mahalia and Hashim sleeping on their mother's chest. They were so small yet so beautiful. "Evelyn, how can I love two people so much when they are so small and I have just met them?"

Evelyn sighed a tired sigh as her hand snaked around Rick's neck bringing his mouth down to hers for a slow kiss. "Because we created them." She replied huskily. "Now, why don't you go fetch Alex and Jonathan, I am sure they are dying to see them!" She flashed him a bright smile as she closed her eyes. Her hands were protectively laid upon each baby's back.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the two of them are probably deep into a match of poker at the moment!" with that he smiled and left, closing the door gently behind him.

__

Knock, Knock. Came the resonant sound of flesh on Mahogany as Rick's knuckles wrapped on Alex's door.

"Come in!" came the excited reply.

"Hey buddy, hey Jonathan." Rick said as he watched them trying to hurriedly hide their deck of cards under the table. "Would you like to come see your new brother and sister, niece and nephew?" Rick watched in pleasant amusement as Jonathan's jaw dropped an inch or so.

"But, I thought there was only one!" He chimed.

"Well, consider yourself surprised!" Rick grinned.

"What? There must be some kind of mistake dad... Two?" Alex's brow wrinkled in thought. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Rick laughed as he acknowledged the obvious to his naive son. "Come on you two, don't just sit there gawking, your mother _does_ need her rest, she's worked very hard bringing these two precious people into the world. Plus, the sooner we can get you in and out the sooner I can go to sleep as well." With nods both Jonathan and Alex followed Rick out of the room and down the hall to Rick and Evie's room where Evelyn lay, sound asleep on her bed.

****

Alex had never seen anything cuter in his entire life. He stood over his mother and his new twin brother and sister admiring life and everything that walked hand in hand with it. Pain, glory, joy, grief, and prosperity- all of these suddenly seemed so important. He gently reached down and stroked his little sister's head, the brown hair soft and fine against his palm. Then he kissed his mother softly on the cheek, her eyes fluttering open as he did so.

"Alex..." she spoke in a hoarse voice, "meet Mahalia and Hashim."

"Mahalia and Hashim." Alex whispered the names, rolling them around on his tongue, trying out their sounds in the air. "I like it mum!" 

All eyes turned to Jonathan who was rendered speechless by the site of the two little ones nestled on Evelyn. Jonathan looked down at the bare bottoms of the babies and placed his hand on Mahalia's back, who was closest to him. "So soft." He whispered stroking it gently. Tears formed in his eyes as he gazed down upon them admirably. "You've done well old mum!" He murmured. He bent down and kissed Evie on her cheek as well..."And good luck to ya!" was his hearty reply as he began to walk quickly out of the room.

"Oh, not so fast Jonathan!" came Evie's surprisingly strong voice. Jonathan swallowed visibly as he turned around very slowly and cowered much like a dog would. "You get to be the first to put on their diapers!"

"Oh Evie, you have the biggest knack for turning any happy occasion for me into a chore!" He glared at her indignantly as she smiled sweetly back.

"Happy I am fulfilling your requirements. And for goodness sake, you are just putting them on, they haven't **_done_** anything yet!" She replied teasingly.

Jonathan walked over and gently picked up Mahalia, supporting her head. She was still asleep and her angelic little face was relaxed, her tiny red lips slightly parted. He crooned softly to her as he went about his work, lifting up her legs gently as he slid the diaper under her and then folding it up and fastening it around her tiny waist. 

Meanwhile Evelyn and Rick stood watching him. "Oh Rick, I really wish Jonathan would have settled down. He's so good with children; he would have been an excellent father."

"Yes he would have." Rick agreed.

"Hey Mum." Alex knocked his mother out of her little reverie.

"Yes Alex?"

"Do you think I could put on Hashim's diaper for you?"

Evelyn nodded yes, knowing that she did not have to remind her son to be careful as she handed her newest son over to Alex.

"He will be great someday too Rick." Evelyn murmured as she snuggled into her husband who had sat down on the bed beside her.

"That's what I keep hoping."

"Oooh! You just be quiet...He will be just fine, he will be perfect!" Evelyn said as she punched his arm lightly.

Rick just snuggled in closer to her, planting a kiss on her forehead as he sighed contentedly. "Yup! We done good Evie!" He said in bad grammar.

"That's certainly true..." She took a big breath and then she was snoring lightly, her head in her husbands lap.

**__**

P.S. Chapter 5, I am sad to report will be taking longer to put up because I haven't even started it yet, but come it will, patience my good friends. Oh, thanks to all you reviewers, I am getting very encouraged! :)


	5. Anger Management

****

Chapter 5: Anger Management

__

London, England- O'Connell Manor

September 3, 1939

"The attacks two days ago on Poland by Nazi Germany killed thousands as the German airplanes bombed the Czech Republic repeatedly, not even letting up during the night. This form of attack is called the Blitzkrieg, or lightning war. The cruelty and malice with which these attacks have been carried out furthers our plight against Germany. When Hitler first entered the Spanish Civil War to test weapons of mass destruction on the innocent civilians we were confused to where this war hardened commander came from and now we see that only hate can have control over him. 

It is with my deepest sorrows that I announce our campaign. We are now at war with Germany. Stay tuned for-"

There was an audible 'click' as the radio was turned off. A great sigh could be heard as Rick dropped his head into his hands. _What is this world coming to?_ He thought. He groaned as he stood up tiredly. Slowly he shuffled into the bedroom where Evelyn was peacefully sleeping. The twins were just two days old and she was tired from her ordeal so he wanted her to sleep. But, he was weary as well so he slid off his pants and shirt and collapsed into bed beside her, drawing her sleeping body into his arms. In her slumber she moaned softly and snuggled in closer to him and he squeezed her reassuringly. His eyes closed and within moments he was fast asleep.

**C**rying, incessant crying. Evelyn woke up immediately, concerned that something was wrong with Mahalia or Hashim. She started to get out of bed but then the pain hit her. She had no need to worry though for as she sank back to the bed she saw her husband standing over the cribs. They had had to bring Alex's old crib down from the attic when they realized they had twins in their hands. Also they had had a problem with the amounts of diapers and had had to go into town on several occasions to buy stocks of diapers. Mahalia and Hashim were only two days old and had already gone through many diapers and had become their Uncle's favorite possessions. She smiled to herself as she recalled him holding and reading to both of them last night when they had gone to bed. 

Evelyn watched as Rick took Mahalia in his arms and brought her over to her. She had already taken off her sleep shirt and was ready for feeding. The site of her daughter made Evelyn's heart swell. Her face was red and streaked from crying but as soon as she saw her mother she stopped her screaming and groped, trying to find the food source. When she did she closed her eyes and suckled gently. Evelyn laughed remembering the first time she had breast-fed Hashim after he had been born. He was very rough, unlike her daughter, and he had also been very impatient. She gently stroked her daughters little head, absorbed in the life she had helped to create while Rick restlessly stood at the foot of the bed watching her.

"Evelyn?" he finally said, breaking the moment. He moved down to sit in front of her on the bed so that they were face to face.

"Yes?" She replied looking up from their daughter concern written across her face. He was in a serious mood at the moment for he never called her by 'Evelyn' unless he needed to tell her something. "Honey what is it?"

There was silence as Rick tried to think of the best way to break the horrible news to her. "Evelyn, there's something I need to tell you. We have to move, we have to go away."

She narrowed her eyebrows confused. "Rick, you aren't making any sense. Of course we don't have to go away, how **_can_** we go away? These two are too young." She was exacerbated.

"Evelyn, please don't make this harder on me than it is already. This isn't going to be easy for you to understand or to hear Evie."

"Damn it Rick, just tell me what the matter is!" She was frustrated.

Rick flinched visibly. Evie never used harsh language around anyone and Rick could tell that she was confused and scared. She didn't know what to expect, and quite frankly neither did he. He sat down beside her and began..."Well you know how two days ago Germany attacked Poland?" She nodded her head her eyes drooping somewhat almost as if she were preparing herself for the blow that would surely come. "Today, before I came in to sleep with you the radio broadcaster announced that we, along with France, have declared war on Germany." His voice trailed off as he saw the look on her face. "Listen Evie, that Blitz, the thing that Poland went through scares me." He took her hand, the one that wasn't holding Mahalia. "I could not bear to lose everything we have worked so hard to create. This is why we have to leave. England is separated from Europe by the English Channel but there are now other ways of attacking a country than by water and land. We have to go." He looked at her waiting for her response but he didn't get one. She just sat there staring a little past him to where her sleeping son lay. Hashim began to cry. This triggered Mahalia to cry again as well.

Rick immediately jumped up and went over to where his son lay on his back screaming and flailing his little arms and legs in the air. "Hey, what's wrong big guy?" He asked as he lifted Hashim into his arms. He gently rocked and swayed Hashim and then bounced him up and down softly. As he turned around Evelyn was still staring but he noticed that tears were slipping silently down her face. "Oh, Evelyn." He said as he rushed to her side. Taking Mahalia he placed Hashim in Evelyn's stiff arms and he began to feed. "Jonathan?" He yelled. There was a faint answer. "Can you come take Mahalia please?" Mahalia who had since stopped crying started again.

"Rick, lower your voice, you're disturbing the babies."

Jonathan came slowly down the hall and peered in through the doorway. Once he saw that Evelyn was crying he rushed to Rick and took his niece from him then promptly left, burping her and then rocking her to sleep.

"Rick, I don't want to leave!" Evelyn's voice was very soft and it wavered as she spoke.

"I know honey, neither do I but I feel that we must."

She repeated what she had said just before, but this time louder. "Rick, I don't want to leave!"

"Evelyn, we have to."

"Why Rick? We have never run away from danger before, why now?" Her eyes were blazing as her voice rose. Hashim began to wail, his little red mouth open wide.

"Listen to yourself Evelyn, would you? We have two newborn babies with their entire lives ahead of them and it's dangerous here. Do you know what Great Britain declaring war on Germany means? It means that we will be fighting, I will be called in for duty, and depending on how long this war lasts so will Alex." Meanwhile Hashim cries grew louder with Rick's voice.

"Shut up!" She yelled in his face. Her eyes immediately looked down at her screaming son. "Shhh, shhh, don't cry Hashim." She cooed, her voice lowering as she rocked him back and forth.

"Evelyn, don't you tell me to shut up, I am doing this for us, for you! Can't you see that?" Rick noticed that she wasn't even looking at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen to _me_." He commanded as he squeezed her chin harder.

"Ow Rick, that hurts! Let go of me, please, you are hurting me! LET GO!" She screamed. 

~*~

Meanwhile Alex was in his bedroom reading comics. He heard his parents start yelling at each other and tried to ignore it. They never raised their voices at one another, they were always lovey-dovey, and this is why Alex began to get scared. When he heard his mother's voice yell in pain 'LET GO' he ran out of his room and down the hall to see his father holding his mother's chin in his hand and little Hashim's red upset face in her lap. Alex acted with his only instinct he knew and he grabbed his little brother out of his mother's lap and retreated out of the room to find his uncle. Then he too began to cry.

~*~

When Rick did not let go of her after Alex had come in Evelyn did the only thing she could think of and slapped his face with her hand as hard as she could. This caused him to wince and relax his grip on her. She then collapsed to the bed sobbing holding her chin in her hands. Gingerly she reached over and replaced her shirt. She would never forgive herself for hitting him. But how could he have done that, to hurt her like that? She did not understand.

Rick stared at her in shock, but that shock did not just extend towards her it also encompassed hate for himself. He would never have dreamed of hurting her, he just needed her to see that what he was trying to do would keep them safe, that it would help them. He felt the need to apologize immediately, but something inside him held it back.

"Evelyn?"

"Go away!" She screamed. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" She shook with her anger and her cries and he felt horrible but he didn't want to aggravate her anymore than he already had. He slowly stood up, still in shock with what had just happened. He walked slowly towards the door and when he was standing in the doorway he whispered- 

"I am sorry Evelyn." 

With this she sobbed harder clutching at her heart. Her eyes then moved and she found herself looking out the window of their bedroom, taking note of the darkness outside. As she gazed up at the moon, the stellar light shone down upon her and she realized that at least some place in this Universe light was still shining even if hers was extinguished. 

~*~

****

P.S. Well, that's chapter five for you! I would like to say thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! (Thank you Des for helping me as well last night!) You guys are really making me go as fast as I can so that I can finish this to please you all! I hope you are liking it so far. Personally this is my favorite chapter yet! I am just starting chapter six and I don't know when that is going to be finished so please _try_ to be patient! Oh, also another thing, this chapter is very serious, I hope I did not get the characters too out of place. It was very hard to write this chapter because of the serious nature. Thanks Shelby for helping me! I tried to think about how the move would effect Evelyn and her reaction was the best I could think of just because of her childhood and how England was where she grew up. Rick wanting to move immediately because of the events of Ahm-Shere etc. He wants his loved ones to be safe! Again, Reading and Reviewing makes the grass grow! SO GET TO IT YO!

P.P.S Another thing I forgot to mention, I got my information from the history notes that I took in my history class last year so everything you are reading about WW II is real! 

Thanks again!-

~*Marion*~ (aka, GiantPygmyGirl)


	6. The Making of Amends

****

Chapter 6: The Making of Amends

__

London, England - O'Connell Manor

September 3, 1939

Alex rushed in to where his uncle was lying on the couch with Mahalia in his arms. Hashim was still crying and so was Alex. He knew that the only thing to appease his baby brother was his mother's milk but he could not and would not go back into that room where his parents were. Instead he sat down beside his uncle on the couch as gently as he could.

Jonathan looked over to find his nephew sitting beside him, his face streaked with tears. Concern ebbed up from within Jonathan. "Hey partner, what's wrong?"

"It's mum...mum and dad. They're fighting." Alex choked.

"They're fighting?" Jonathan questioned, shocked. "About what?"

"I don't know, but I am scared Uncle Jon! What if they don't love each other anymore? What's going to happen to the twins?" 

Alex was clearly very upset and Jonathan could see that he needed to do some serious explaining, but he had no clue where to begin. Then, he remembered something his mother told him when he was young, much younger than Alex was now. He had caught his parents fighting as well. "Listen Alex, not everything can be perfect forever, and sometimes even people who love each other as much as your mother and father fight. I know it's scary, and I know it will be hard for your conscience to let go, but it is normal. Now, I am sure there is a reason for them to raise their voices at one another, and instead of jumping to conclusions why don't we just wait and see if it resolves itself, ok? How does that sound?"

"But, Uncle Jon, he was hurting her!"

Jonathan's voice took on a more serious tone, "How Alex? What was he doing to her?"

Alex's onslaught of tears renewed so that he could barely talk in between sobs. "He...was...holding her chin and squeezing it really hard, and..." he paused to gasp, "she was yelling at him to let go of her because it was hurting! And he wouldn't Uncle Jon, he wouldn't let go!" Jonathan gathered his nephew into his arms, being careful not to crush his niece in the mean time. 

After the hug had abated Jonathan asked of Alex "Hey partner, do you think you could watch these two for a few minutes, I will be right back."

When Alex gave a meager nod Jonathan stood up and briskly walked down the hall and up the stairs where he encountered Rick going in the opposite direction of himself down the stairs. "Rick, might I have a word with you?" Jonathan asked in his perfect British accent. "Might I suggest that you go and talk to your son, you may not have noticed, but he is a bit distraught at the moment." Jonathan took a long look at Rick's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked very upset.

Rick noticed Jonathan's tone of voice and realized that his brother and law was not the happiest man alive at the moment. So instead of snapping at him with the first thing that came to his mind at the moment- _Bug off!_ he decided to, for once in his life think and behave rationally. "Oh, Alex!" he said distressed. "How is he?"

"Not good, Rick, you need to talk to him, to reassure him that everything's going to be ok. After that you owe an apology to Evelyn."

"I guess I do, but she needs to do the same to me as well!" Rick replied heatedly, his face growing crimson. _Just how much did Alex tell Jonathan?_ He asked himself. 

"Woah, slow down there Rick. What's that supposed to mean? Why don't you and Alex talk, I would much prefer not to get into the middle of this whole mess you both seem to have created. I am just going to go up and maybe even talk some sense into her." 

Rick had told Jonathan about the move already and it was Jonathan who had told Rick that he needed to break the horrible news to Evelyn, knowing how hard it would hit her. "Tell me Jonathan, has she always been this-?" He didn't even have time to finish his inquiry before Jonathan shot back-

"Oh yes, always!"

"Right, I will just go and talk to Alex now, and you go, you go talk to my wife." Rick sighed as he placed a comforting hand on his brother in law's shoulder.

"Ok, everything will be just fine Rick. We just have to play things by ear right now..."

~*~

When Jonathan entered the room, which Evelyn and Rick shared, he noticed that his sister's head was buried in her arms and her body was heaving with sobs. He shut his eyes, and swallowed hard so that he could force down the grief that welled up from within him. Slowly he walked towards the bed. "Evelyn? Old mum?"

"Oh Jonathan." She moaned, sitting up and throwing her arms about his waist. "What have I done?"

Jonathan rubbed his palms over his sisters back in the same comforting way that he had done since she was a small girl. "Shhh Evie, don't worry about that right now, just breathe. Slow down, relax, I am here and everything will be fine. "

"That's a first..." she replied sarcastically through her shudders. 

"You haven't changed a bit Evie, have you?"

"No, I don't suppose I have, but Jonathan, how can I move away from London? How can _we_ move? All of my childhood memories are in this house, this is how I keep mum and dad alive..."

"Evie, I know it will be hard, but at some point you are going to have to move on. You are going to have to let mum and dad completely die. They're dead, and you can not keep them a live any longer." He paused... 

"That's what I am afraid of Jonathan, I am terrified of letting them go." Her cries ceased.

"Think of this move as something that has happened to show you that it's time to let go. Evie, you've held on too long, it's time to say goodbye." He kissed her forehead, letting her know that he understood.

She sighed, and all was quiet for several minutes. "Jonathan?" she asked, her question piercing the stillness of the air. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if mum and dad were still here, if they hadn't died?"

"Many a time have I wondered Evie, but I have told myself each time that life would be different, and I don't know if I would like that. It's conceivable that if they hadn't passed away that you wouldn't have met Rick."

"Oh Rick, dear Rick." Evelyn murmured as she began to cry again. The mention of her husband's name sent an electric pulse of grief throughout her entire body. "What have I done to you?" she asked, as if he could hear her. She wrung her hands and twisted them against each other, massaging them in her nervousness.

Jonathan reached out to her and stilled her wringing hands, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I am going to go make you some chamomile tea Evie. Honey and milk, like you usually take it?"

"Yes," she mumbled, her eyes moving slowly away from the duvet on the bed and into her brother's eyes "yes," she repeated, "that would be perfect."

****

When Rick went into the bedroom to retire that evening he found his wife already sound asleep. He moved over to the bed, watching her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and he knew she must be dreaming. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was partially covering her face. She was lying on her stomach, facing towards him. Her left leg was stretched and her right was bent, hugging her side closely. He stared, amazed at how she could possibly be comfortable. Softly he moved closer to her before he reached down to move the curl off of her face, kissing her forehead. "I am sorry Evie, please, forgive me..." She did not stir so he moved over to his side of the bed and gently slid under the covers turning onto his side away from his wife before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Did Someone Say Sausage and Pancakes?

****

Chapter 7: Did Someone Say Sausage and Pancakes?

__

London England, O'Connell Manor

September 4, 1939

Evelyn awoke in the middle of the night, entwined in her husband's arms to the crying of her babies. Wearily she got up, and drew her twins to her breast quieting and comforting them. Then, she sat down in the rocking chair Rick had made for her when Alex had been born and began to nurse her hungry children. Soon all three of them were asleep.

A half an hour later Rick woke up to use the bathroom, and spied his wife and children snuggled together in the rocking chair sound asleep. Relieving himself first he carefully slipped his twins out of his wife's arms, and placed them back in their cribs without waking them. Then, he moved back over to Evelyn and was attempting to pick her up when she awoke.

"Rick, is that you?" He could see her eyes begin to tear up in the soft moonlight and he immediately bent to kiss away her worries.

"Shh, Evie, please don't cry, I've seen enough of your tears today." His voice was soothing.

"Just hold me Rick, please." Even before she had completed her sentence she was pulled close to his body, and could feel the beat of his heart.

"Evie, we have to go."

There was a long pause. "Yes, I know..." Her cries continued and Rick drew her into bed, pulling the covers over both of them and held her against him, smoothing her hair. 

"Goodnight my beautiful Evelyn, goodnight." 

"Rick, We will be so far away from everything!" His eyes flew open.

"Evelyn, that's the point. Europe is going to be a dangerous place for awhile, and I do not want to be around to see it explode. "

"Will we be able to come back Rick?"

"Yes Evie, I promise you that we will come back after all of this cools down. I don't think I want to be away from England much longer than needed because I like it here as well. Now what do you say we get some sleep?"

"Mmm." She mumbled, her voice smothered by the pillow. Rick then wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep not to be disturbed again until the morning.

~*~

It was a very rare occasion that Jonathan was the first person awake in the O'Connell household, but this morning he found the house to be cold when he awoke, and he could only guess why. He dragged himself out of bed, pulling on his bathrobe and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. Then, he traipsed down the stairs, and after turning on the thermostat to the general vicinity of 20°C got to work making breakfast in the kitchen for the entire family.

Jonathan carefully got the sausage out of the refrigerator and turned the heat on under the burner, placing the iron frying pan onto the flame. Then, he threw the sausages into the pan, and got out the screen pan cover to prevent the grease from splattering all over him. Then he merrily whistled as he got out ingredients for pancakes, pausing to individually turn the sausages over, turning on the radio as he did so. His whistling abruptly stopped as his brain caught up with the words.

__

"As the country is busy preparing for war, Germany continues the Blitz on Poland, each hour weakening it's defenses. It won't be long before Poland falls into Germany's clutches. We can only hope that it happens sooner rather than later so as many innocent civilians are saved as possible-"

Jonathan turned off the radio, annoyed. "Stupid bloody Germans, always making trouble with anybody they can. You think you know it all do you Hitler? Well, just you let me get a piece of you" he said, as his fist raised to a defensive position next to his head. He continued to mix the pancake batter, setting the grill up on top of the burners and turning on more heat. The kitchen became very aromatic.

~*~

Alex turned over in his bed, aware of the sun streaming in through his curtains, and of the birds singing outside. He smiled, how he loved the sun. It reminded him of Egypt. His sentiments were dashed though as he remembered the events of the previous evening. Slowly his smile faded as his eyebrows furrowed. He picked up the book beside his bed "A Tale of Two Cities". It had been some summer reading for school. Slowly he turned it over and over in his hands and then finally, with all his strength threw it as hard as he could against his wall, letting out a strangled "Uhh!" as it left his hands. Then he hit the rock wall opposite his bed as hard as he could with his fist, breaking open the skin on his knuckles and wincing as he brought his injured hand to his mouth sucking at the blood. For a moment he just sat there, holding his fist to his mouth, but then he got up to rinse it off and wash his face so he could go down and see what he could do about breakfast.

As soon as he walked out of his room he could tell that someone had already started making by the smells that wafted up from the hallway below him. Drawn towards the scrumptious smells he practically leapt down the stairs, but carefully slowed himself down when he reached the bottom. Continuing into the kitchen he found his uncle at the stove cooking merrily away. "Yum, it smells delicious Uncle Jon!"

"Well g'morning to you too squirt! You are looking a bit chipper this fine morning. What can I do for you?" He didn't notice his nephew's bloody knuckles.

"Well, really, I would just like some pancakes and sausage. My stomach's been growling as soon as I smelled them!" Alex said excited, always liking a good breakfast.

"Alright. We'll see about that." Jonathan grabbed a plate from the cupboard above his head and spun it around in the air and then caught it, placing it in front of Alex who was smiling. Then he took a fork and a knife out of the drawer to the right of the stove and handed them to his eager nephew. Taking the warm maple syrup off of the stove he placed the first stack of pancakes in front of Alex. Alex began to eat and sighed in content as the warm sustenance filled his belly. "Mhese are rally fgood Uncfle Jon!" Alex said with his mouth full.

"Glad to hear it partner. Now I have to go and take some food up to your mum and dad, ok? I will be right back." And with that Jonathan left Alex to finish his food.

~*~

Evelyn was leaning back into Rick's lap as Hashim nursed at her breast while Mahalia awaited her meal patiently on her back beside her mother. "Evie...I've been thinking..." Rick said as he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"Oh, you have?" She teased.

"Yes, today I am going to go and visit Sam down at the docks and arrange how we are going to work our business with me overseas and all. Then I am going to check our ship to see if everything's in order so that we can leave as soon as possible. Does that sound reasonable?" Rick mentally crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Yes, I think it does." She said as she handed Hashim to Rick to burp while she began nursing her daughter. 

That's how Jonathan found them. He stood in the doorway holding the tray of steaming pancakes, syrup, and sausage, slightly embarrassed to see his baby sister exposed the way she was, but decided that he'd seen her enough like that when Alex was nursing. So he sucked it up and walked into the bedroom.

Both Rick and Evelyn noticed his presence at the same time and looked up, their conversation stalled for the moment. When they saw the tray laden with pancakes and sausage they looked at each other and smiled. Jonathan just grinned and said, "So...Breakfast anyone?"

**__**

Author's Note: I am really sorry for the long delay. But I have been so busy with school and dance and the like I have barely had the time for a decent night's sleep and a good thought to myself. I hope you like the newest chapter. I have worked hard on it. The plot got kind of complex, and so I had to work it out! Thanks for staying true and still reading my story! :)

~*Marion*~ (AKA- GiantPygmyGirl)


End file.
